Change
by AlexMcElwee
Summary: What normal high school students fight demons as an extra curricular? Yes gentle readers, I said demons. My name is Laura Hollis and I am the Slayer. Carmilla/Buffy AU


Someone once told me that owning a cool leather jacket would make my life better...and they were totally right! Walking down the halls of Sunnydale High, I felt badass. A slight swagger in my step as I rocked my new jacket. The halls were bustling with students, the sounds of banging lockers and disgruntled conversations about overdue homework filled the air.

Gold and red splayed across the walls, not the best school colors, but better than some. Kind of an eye sore on an early Monday morning though. Pushing past the hideous walls and crowds of students, I made it to the library. Pushing open the double doors I found a familiar sight, my two best friends sitting on the long research table arguing about who knows what.

The library had become our home base over the past 2 years, you could always find one of, or all of us here at any time of the day. Which would be odd for normal high school students, but not us. Cause what normal high school students fight demons as an extra curricular? Yes gentle readers, I said demons. My name is Laura Hollis and I am the Slayer. Now I bet you're wondering "what in the frilly hell is a Slayer?" Well, as Perry would say,

"_Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." _

Basically I fight the things that go bump in the night, so you don't have to, along with my best friends, Kirsch and LaFontaine.

Kirsch is a tall guy with short dark brown hair and green eyes. He seems to live in collared shirts and tries to act tough, but really is a super nice guy who is very loyal to the people he cares about.

LaFontaine is an average sized short haired ginger with blue eyes and an extreme curiosity for the weird. Which does put my Watcher, Perry, into a state of extreme worry.

Perry is a tall curly haired worry wart that rocks the Hermione Granger hair style. (Book Hermione, not movie Hermione. Damn Hollywood can get nothing right.) She's technically only a Junior Watcher, an apprentice to my original Watcher, JP. But after an incident involving this old demon guy, his consciousness was sucked into the library computer system, and Perry had to take up the position. It was kinda sad but he's really helpful whenever we need to look up something quickly. It also means I can't read Ron/Snape fanfiction at school anymore but I guess it was worth it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kirsch and LaF's discussion suddenly escalating.

I only caught the tail end of their argument, something about whether or not Yuigioh used hair products.

"Hey Laurster!" Kirsch said, noticing I had walked into the room, his former conversation completely forgotten.

"I told you not to call me that." I answered, glaring at the tall boy but he just smiled smugly in return.

"Hey it's better than what he used to call you," LaFontaine jumped in, getting off the table to stand next to me.

"Yeah!" Kirsch agreed, jumping off the table to come stand at my other side. "I could start calling you Little Nerd again. I liked that name. It had a certain… truth to it." He finished, laughing as I punched him lightly in the arm.

"What? It's true!"

Before I could dignify a response, the bell rang loudly through the room, signaling 5 minutes till first period. A unison 3 part groan came from our group, all of us suddenly remembering what class we had the pleasure of going to.

"You guys ready for Italian test? Cause i'm sooo gonna fail." I groaned, earning a shake of the head from LaF as we all headed towards the doors.

"Well then we shall all fail together!" Kirsch exclaimed, getting between LaF and I and throwing his arms around the both of us.

"Together!" We yelled, raising our fists in the air to our imminent doom.

Our moment of silliness was cut off by a high pitched obnoxious laughter, coming from the one and only Betty Spielsdorf, top ranking bitch of Sunnydale High. The stereotypical tall blonde who skated her way through life on Daddys money. She and her posse of hypnotized zombies stepped in front of us with smug grins on their faces, like they knew something we didn't.

"Oh Laura, still shopping at Elf on the Shelf I see. Did you really think a leather jacket could hide that hideous outfit?" Betty said, looking so pleased with herself when her 'friends' laughed along with her.

"Ya know, I actually think my outfit is cute." I started, suddenly feeling confident and sassy. "Maybe I could call you up sometimes and give you some fashion advice. What's your number again? 1-800-I'm-A-Skanky-Ho?" A smug grin settling across my face at my comeback. Mentally patting myself on the back when no response came besides her mouth opening and closing like she was going to say something but nothing came to mind.

Behind Betty her 'friends' began to laugh and left the tall blonde in the middle of the hallway speechless.

Kirsch gave me a high five for that 'sick babe roasting' and LaFontaine asked Betty if she would need some ice for that burn before we moved around her and went on our way to fail a test.

Betty sputtered as anger took over her. How could that tiny loser say that to her? Oh.

"I...I wish Laura Hollis never came to Sunnydale!"

And thats when a tall boy with black hair stepped out from the next hall, his face contorted into this terrifying maw. He looked Betty straight in the eye and smiled, smiled like he had won the evil lottery and said, "As you wish." And the world went black for Betty.

* * *

><p>Carmilla knew, somewhere deep down, that what she was doing was wrong. But what else did she know? Being alive for hundreds of years, you kind of lose your moral code a bit. She just followed what Mother told her because she was the one who clawed the jaws of death open to save her. But after being buried in a coffin of blood for falling in love with a human by that same person, she had her doubts confirmed that Mother was… not that great of a role model. But what could she do, but, win small battles. Save a few people here or there. She was only one vampire against hundreds led by someone so old and powerful. She had taken over this small town of Sunnydale so easily. Everyone feared her, no one had the courage to step out against her.<p>

But here they were fighting this,Slayer, and her comrades.

And we were losing.

Or at least at the moment.

This tiny blonde, with a determined look in her eye and a scar down the left side of her mouth was fighting against Mother, or The Master as she now went by and it seemed like she was winning. Until one wrong move, and Mother was behind her, hands around her head. Carmilla could hear her neck snapping from across the room and she knew their fight was over. And apparently so was hers.

Mothers fight distracting Carmilla just long enough to give this obnoxiously tall red head an opening to push me into a pile of broken wood. She could feel the impromptu stake digging into her heart. Just her luck to land perfectly in the one spot that could kill her. It didn't hurt as much as she would have thought.

And as the world faded around the vampire, her last thought was 'at least now I can rest'


End file.
